super_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Britton
Special Moves B - Energy Blaster He turns his mechanical hand into a gun which looks like a combination of Mega Man's Mega Buster and Black Rock Shooter's Rock Cannon. He shoots a blast that does from 5-20% damage (depends on how long you charge it). Side B - Bite Similar to Bowser's Koopa Klaw from Melee, Britt grips the opponent then bites him/her. Up B - Heli-Hand Britt flies in the air with his mecha-hand being a propeller-blade. It flies faster than Pit's Icuras Wings, but ends much sooner than it. Down B - Transform Just for the sake of balance, he can only transform into one creature per match. It all depends on the environment. Final Smash - Turbo Beam Britton charges up a huge blast in his Energy Blaster and fires a huge beam. K.O.s KO 1: Shit! KO 2: Suck it! Star KO: FUCK YOU IN THE CORNHOLE!!! Screen KO: Damn! Taunts Up Taunt: They fuck you in the drive-thru! They fuck you in the drive-thru! Side Taunt: When life gives you lemons, just say "Fuck the lemons" and bail. Down Taunt: I'm not fat, I'm fluffy. Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: *Yawns* Really? Victory 2: *Points at one loser* Fuck you, *points at another loser* fuck you, *points at the third loser* fuck you, *points at the screen as if pointing to the person playing as him* you cool, *points to the losers* fuck you, I'm out. *Walks off screen* Victory 3: I think I just killed people over a delicious beverage. *Drinks a Coca-Cola* Victory 4 (Against Lyra): Sorry, I had no choice. Lose: @_@ Character Description Britton (ブリトン, Buriton in Japanese) is an original character in the Smash Bros. series. In the games, he is depicted with a green fedora and pants, a black undershirt, a blue trench coat/jacket, black shoes, and an eyepatch. This eyepatch holds an eye that will transform him into any lycanthrobe (were-creature), so he calls himself a shapeshifter. His right arm is replaced with a mechanical arm that can transform into weapons or vehicles. It also has a stopwatch on it. He is an American who is trained in karate. He has good speed and attack, but has one of the weakest shields in the game. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Punch *Dash Attack - Tackle *Side Tilt - Headbutt *Up Tilt - Hopping headbutt *Down Tilt - Breakdance kick Smashes *Side - Mecha Arm punch *Up - Upward stab with his sword *Down - Lower shotgun blast. Other *Ledge attack - Katana slash *100% ledge attack: Power Puncher *Ground attack: Somersault *Trip attack: Small tremor around him Grabs, Throws *Grab - Firm grip *Pummel - Smacks with the hilt of his sword *Forward - Katana slash *Backward - Shoves opponent behind him and then slashes *Up - Uppercut *Down - Jumps on opponent Aerials *Neutral - Chop *Forward - Backhand *Backward - Punt *Up - Front flip *Down - Stomp Snake Codec *Snake: Mei-Ling, why does this kid have an eye patch? *Mei-Ling: That's Britton. He had his eye gouged out when he was twelve, and he started adding animal genes into his body. *Snake: What happened then? He doesn't seem to have suffered the same fate as The Lizard. *Mei-Ling: His eye grew back. However, everytime it saw the outside world, he'd transform. He covered it with an eye patch and then learned to control his transformations. *Snake: Also, what's with the mecha arm? Is he a hardcore Bionic Commando player? *Mei-Ling: Actually, when he was fighting one day, his arm was severed from his body. He built the arm to confinscate for that. Also, watch out for his martial art skills and his arm cannon. *Snake: Gotcha. Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors *Blue and Green (Default, Blue Team) *Red and Orange (Red Team) *Reverse Colors (Green Team) *Golden Statue *Subspace DLC Costumes *Military attire with drill arm *Shorts, no fedora, mecha arm with boxing glove. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Britton's best friends in call him Britton-kun (ブリトンくん, Buriton-kun). *Britton is not known for being strategic, as his strategies almost always fail in the cutscenes. *Britton has an unending hate for creepypasta and creepypasta characters (other than Slenderman since he was based off of an old legend). *When using the front flip air attack, Britton will say "Front flip!" then "Double front flip!" then "Triple front flip!" then "Quadnipple front flip!" and so on. He will also occasionally say "Back flip!", "Double back flip!", etc. by mistake. This is a reference to PewDiePie. Gallery SSB Britt DLC 1.png|Britton's first DLC costume SSB Britt DLC 2.png|Britton's second DLC costume SSB Britt Costumes.png|All of his Colors and Costumes. Britton Fanart.png|Fan art for Britton